runouwfandomcom-20200213-history
CyTube Channel
=Intro= CyTube is a social video sharing platform where a server synched video is played for all logged in users, alongside a group chat. Videos can be submitted to a playlist from popular video hosting sites like YouTube. Anyone can start their own channel, and set it up any way they want. The Runouw CyTube channel was started by as an effort to find a new stable chat for the forum. Generally, there is Vocaloid, Video Game, or Disney music playing, but sometimes it's anything goes, from pop to classical to metal. =Using the Site= Links *Runouw CyTube Channel **Password: getrekt **Register Here (no email required) *CyTube Discussion Thread *CyTube User Guide Tips and Tricks *If you don't want to watch the video and just want to chat, press the Layout tab at the top and click Chat Only or Remove Video! *You can add videos by pasting the URL (Click the big Plus button,) or searching directly from Youtube (Click the Magnifying Glass). *You can save the playlist to your user, but it only saves what is currently in the playlist. (It's not super interactive, I know.) *Don't like the current video playing? Vote to skip it! Click the right arrow bottom right of the video. *Livestreams like Twitch work on the cytube! Right now, only moderators can add it in though, so you'll have to ask one about it. *If you mouse over the title of a video on the playlist, it will tell you which user added the video. *You can also mouse over emotes to see what the word is that filters into the emote! Rules Rules: #Don't readd videos that were voteskipped. #Don't be a dick #Use Emotes in moderation. :) Don't annoy everybody with your emote abuse. #Make sure everyone is cool with it before you past a 10 minute long or more video. 30 minute or longer videos can only be added by moderators. #If you don't like a video, be polite about it. If a majority want to voteskip, the video will be skipped. Otherwise, understand that not everyone will want the same thing. They might not like the videos you posted either. Chat Commands Adapted from CyTube 3.0 User Guide Emoticons Ask Raz or Chow to add your own emoticon. (and make sure it's a good one.) Max height for images and gifs is 50px. Keep it small or scale it down. *:B http://i.imgur.com/zfY26tn.png *wahaha~ http://i.imgur.com/fdhH4Ug.gif *:awe: http://i.imgur.com/gnLFzNf.png *kawaii http://i.imgur.com/BdtDYsA.gif *PHappy http://i.imgur.com/sOYjm2x.png *PConfused http://i.imgur.com/UzedpXf.png *PCry http://i.imgur.com/svlWdMC.png *PKO http://i.imgur.com/Iki9CNM.png *PAstonished http://i.imgur.com/t2PoV79.png *bipen http://i.imgur.com/yzmZ6GK.png *pdisappointed http://i.imgur.com/kdokTRf.png *brando http://i.imgur.com/Du7W8UN.jpg *everyday until you like it http://i.imgur.com/9Y8gup8.png *Psurprised http://i.imgur.com/H4TuwNu.png *BibleThump http://i.imgur.com/7RtzC3Q.png *kappa http://i.imgur.com/b5lPYe0.png *Cconfused (Courtesy of BY) http://i.imgur.com/jehTWOd.png *gummi http://i.imgur.com/AI020qk.png *rip http://static-cdn.jtvnw.net/jtv_user_pictures/emoticon-22213-src-5556cde1950a1001-28x28.png *do the monkey http://i.imgur.com/nnLfHzq.gif *:3c (courtesy of brando) http://i.imgur.com/aLAMcD2.png Retired *pull over dat ass too fat http://i.imgur.com/C8U3Gou.gif *woop woop http://i.imgur.com/9gUUH2y.gif Allowed Source Sites Adapted from CyTube 3.0 User Guide Replace text in parentheses () with the relevant video ID number from each site: *YouTube http://youtube.com/watch?v=(videoid) or http://youtube.com/playlist?list=(playlistid) *Google Docs Video http://docs.google.com/file/d/(id)/edit *Vimeo http://vimeo.com/(videoid)† *Soundcloud http://soundcloud.com/(songname) *Dailymotion http://dailymotion.com/video/(videoid) *TwitchTV http://twitch.tv/(stream) *JustinTV http://justin.tv/(stream) *Livestream http://livestream.com/(stream) *UStream http://ustream.tv/(channel) *RTMP Livestreams rtmp://(stream server) *JWPlayer jw:(stream url) - Supports many stream formats, including audio streams *Imgur http://imgur.com/a/(albumid) *Custom embed - Paste the or <object> code in the Custom Embed box and click next or end. *Direct link video/audio files - Requires ffmpeg to be enabled on the server. Supported file types are webm, mp4 (h264), ogg/theora, ogg/vorbis, mp3. † Vimeo blocked video embeds on cytu.be due to a large influx of copyright claims. As a result, cytu.be uses a custom player for Vimeo content. =Saved Playlists= Unfortunately, CyTube does not currently allow for channel-wide saved playlists, so each is saved per user. Doram and Raz have their own sets from what they normally listen to, and can add a bunch of videos from those playlists on request. Furthermore, if Doram comes on, and sees a full play list of stuff he hasn't grabbed before, he will save it as a playlist for future reference. Here are the available playlists: Doram's Playlists *AM: Disney Music - 31 items, playtime 01:38:17 *AM: I Fight Dragons - 27 items, playtime 01:29:54 *AM: Lindsey Stirling - 27 items, playtime 01:49:57 *AM: Moving Shadow - 3 items, playtime 02:39:04 *Doram's Max Inspiration Playlist - 10 items, playtime 36:01 *EM: Wardruna - 28 items, playtime 06:09:48 *JM: Project Diva - English Subtitles - 90 items, playtime 05:23:51 *JM: Vocaloid Concerts - 7 items, playtime 08:58:54 *VG: Grandia II OST - 1 items, playtime 02:16:41 *VG: Mega Man Legends OST - 67 items, playtime 01:29:13 *VG: Pokemon Red/Blue OST - 1 items, playtime 02:48:09 *VG: SNES Classics OST - 5 items, playtime 04:59:09